Apex of the Decade 13
Apex of the Decade 13 was the 13th official ranking for the Apex of the Decade, an Apex listing of the top 25 e-wrestlers to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 13th ranking was announced on Christmas Day, December 25, 2009. Pen was the e-wrestler who claimed the 15th spot with 229 points. Synopsis VITAL STATISTICS Height and Weight: 5'11” 215 Pounds Billed From: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/lpw/images/thumb/b/b6/Flag_of_Canada.png/24px-Flag_of_Canada.png Montreal, Quebec, Canada Debut: PWA Schizophrenia LIVE from College Park, Maryland (Defeated by Positively Reaper) Career Accomplishments: PWA United States Tag Team Championship (With Adeton), PWA World Heavyweight Championship, Martinez Cup Winner – Altered Reality 3 Career Record: 20 Wins, 10 Losses Highest Spot Achieved on APEX in Career: 2nd (2 times, most recent; July 2006) Latest Match: LPW Insanity LIVE from Glasglow, Ireland (Defeated by Hatchet Ryda in the Royal Beanstalk Match) Score: 229 Points (No First Place Votes) Patient History: For anyone to reach the top of LPW, they need three things. Drive, Talent and Charima. For Pen, all his life, he's found these three element have come easily to him, and when the decision came to sign on the dotted line for a PWA contract, the decision came very easily. Pen jumped at the chance to try and and forge a career in the PWA, and in the process, became one of the biggest stars ever produced. Pen debuted in 2005 and quickly developed a strong reputation as a tough compeditor. While he found singles success relatively easy, his career didn't really take off until he forged a relationship with fellow Canadian, Adeaton. As La rEsistance, the pair quickly became a force in Schizophrenia's cluttered tag team division. Winning their first match against C.H.A.O.S, they'd narrowly miss out on a chance at winning the United States Tag Titles at the Schizo's Wild PPV. They would get another shot at the titles though, at the At All Costs PPV, and this time, against the Illuminati's Phantom Lord and Red Dragon. This time, they'd live up to their name and resist the will of the Illuminati's dominance, capturing their first, and only, Tag Team Titles. Unfortunately for Pen and Adeaton, they wouldn't have the long, successful reign they dreamed of, the Illuminati would send in SoL and D. Hammond Samuels to take back the titles the very next show. This would be the last time the pair would team together, as Pen would focus on gaining a singles championship. His first target was the United States Championship, however he would fail in his attempt to capture the title. Frustrated, Pen reforged the legacy of La rEvolution and began forming a revolution against the PWA management, in particular, the imploding Illuminati. Recruiting superstars such as Headbanger, White Falcon and Sick Fixx, Pen loomed as a major threat. He was rewarded with a World Heavyweight Championship match against D. Hammond Samuels at Schizo's Wild. With Pyromania's International Heavyweight Champion, Jaro, serving as guest referee, Pen fought against the odds, and pulled off a remarkable victory, capturing his first singles championship. The very next show, Altered Reality Three, featured a main event made out dreams, a Martinez Cup Match featuring Jaro versus Pen. However, days before Altered Reality 3, in the infamous “PyroGate” scandal, Jaro was fired for his dealings and relationship with the upstart “Full Metal Wrestling” promotion. The PWA handed D. Hammond Samuels the now vacated International Heavyweight Championship, setting up a rematch between the pair for the Martinez Cup. However, Pen threw a spanner in the works, announcing his retirement effective after Altered Reality. The emotion drove him to bring up back to back wins over Samuels, and capture the Martinez Cup – one of only three men to do so. Pen would make a surprise appearance at Homecoming, as a surprise competitor in the War Games match, however, that would be the last time we would see Pen. Or so we thought. At Inferno 10.3, Pen would make a dramatic return, calling out the man he was supposed to face at Altered Reality 3, Jaro. He made his return to the ring at the Sacrament PPV, and continued to call out the CEO of the rival federation. Eventually, he got his wish, facing Jaro in a deep grudge match at Dead Reckoning. Jaro would win the “shoot match” between the pair, and Pen would return to retirement. Citing boredom, Pen would return once more, but after hitting rock bottom, he returned under the alias of PenZero, or Ø for short. Pen's return wouldn't be as successful as his past. While he partnered with the World Heavyweight Champion, X, he found success much harder to come by, and when he retired once more, after the royal beanstalk match, he'd only scored one win in the 5 matches he competed in. Pen's a legend of our business. Any man to boast a Martinez Cup can claim that, and for Pen, he has the credentials to back it up. He is one of the most successful superstars in LPW and PWA history, and due to this, you, the public, have credited him, voting him to number 13 on the Apex of the Decade. To the French Canadian Sensation, we say, congratulations, Pen. See also *Pen *Apex of the Decade External links Category:Apex of the Decade